


Soulmates and Unexpected Fates

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: Soulmarks, the stupid tattoos, are confusing and annoying. You think they mean one person, then it turns out that they mean another. Not to mention the fact that there's a chance your soulmate, whoever they are, might not have you as a soulmate.Pipabeth, Jercico, and Theyna soulmate au
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	1. Misunderstandings and Crash Landings

**Pipabeth**

(Pre-The Lost Hero)

Annabeth frowned at the book, studying the image of an eagle. She flipped back to the page of an owl, then back to the eagle. Her suspicions were confirmed. She closed the book and stood up, walking out of her cabin to find Percy.

Short conversation. Rehearsed conversation. Painful conversation. They both knew it was coming though. Percy absently scratched the tattoo on the underside of his forearm. Annabeth knew it like it was her own, which made it that much worse when they realized it wasn’t her.

The silhouette of an eagle, colored stormy gray, was on Percy’s arm. For a while (about a year), they’d assumed the bird was an owl. It was only when they finally accepted that Annabeth’s soulmark didn’t match that she actually studied the outline, discovering that it was an eagle.

The bright side to studying the book about birds: Annabeth had discovered that the feather tattooed on her shoulder was a dove feather, despite the rainbow lights coloring the edges. 

“Are we still friends?” Percy asked, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

“Of course, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth responded, getting Percy’s crooked grin in return. 

A day later, he went missing. 

——

(Beginning of The Lost Hero)

Annabeth shot out of the chariot as it landed on the glass bridge. Three demigods stood in front of her, none of them Percy.

“Where is he?” she asked, disappointment yawning in her chest. Their confused glances confirmed that he wasn’t there.

She shoved down the worry and explained, bringing them onto the chariot while Butch waited.

After studying the demigods, she had formed guesses about their parents.

The first one, Jason, had the same eyes as Thalia. She guessed that he was a son of Zeus, although he seemed slightly... different.

The next demigod, Piper, was a Native American girl with choppy brown hair and stunning kaleidoscopic eyes. Judging by eyes alone, Annabeth hazarded a guess at Aphrodite, although she wasn’t sure. She flashed a nervous grin at Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled back, trying to be reassuring.

Leo, the last demigod, was constantly fidgeting, pulling pipe cleaners, bolts, even a tiny screwdriver from his pockets and creating... something. Probably a son of Hephaestus, judging by the last creation, which had walked back and forth across the floor before blowing up. Thankfully, the explosion was minimal, although Jason was scolding him anyways. Piper, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh, eyes sparkling. At least she  _ was _ , until their wheel broke mid-flight, and they spiraled into the lake. Annabeth kicked to the surface, curls plastered to her face. At least they’d made it to camp before that happened. Piper came up beside her, sputtering.

“I lost my shoe,” she cursed before letting out a startled scream when Leo came up under her, ending up with her on his scrawny shoulders. He toppled a moment after, both landing on Jason and pushing him under.

“I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!” a voice sounded out, more amused than annoyed. Annabeth glanced at shore, where a crowd was gathering.

“Sorry, Will!” she called back to the son of Apollo. 

“Are you three coming, or are you gonna splash all day?” she asked the trio behind her, who had devolved into a water fight. At least Leo and Piper had. Jason was trying to keep them apart. Butch, who had already cut the Pegasi free  _ and _ swam to shore, raised an eyebrow at them. 

“We’re coming,” Jason said, grabbing the back of Leo’s shirt and towing him to land. Piper followed, blinking water from her eyes. When she stepped on land, Annabeth noticed her bare foot, and remembered her yelling about her shoe. Right above her ankle, only half-visible, was a silver book. Something in Annabeth jolted at that, but she ignored it. 

Introducing the three to the rest of camp, who had collectively gathered on the shore to watch the chariot-wreck, would have been chaotic enough without a flaming hammer appearing over Leo’s head.

“Okay then,” Annabeth said. “Nyssa? Can you show him the Hephaestus cabin?” Drew came up and mentioned Chiron wanting to see Jason, so Annabeth decided to show Piper around.

They’d reached the weapons part of the tour, and Piper ended up with Katropis. She’d asked to see a fight, curious, and Annabeth had obliged, dragging Clarisse away from polishing her spear.

It hadn’t been an actual fight, merely faking and a few swipes. Clarisse had two nicks, while the sleeve of Annabeth’s shirt had been nearly cut off. How she’d avoided getting an actual cut, she had no idea. Grinning at Clarisse and thanking her, she went back to Piper, who had taken to staring at her shoulder. 

“Wha- oh. Right.” Suddenly self-conscious, Annabeth hugged herself as if cold, making sure one of her hands covered the feather.

“Sorry,” Piper said, tearing her gaze away. “It’s just... never mind.” Annabeth tilted her head. 

“Not ‘never mind’, what is it?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s... mesmerizing?” Piper said, searching for words. “The colors look like they’re changing...”

“Like your eyes,” Annabeth said without thinking. As the words left her lips, something clicked into place. Piper apparently felt it too, for she reached down and rolled up the bottom of her jeans. The storm-gray book had a building on the front, in a more reflective silver. Upon further examination (read: staring), Annabeth realized it was the Empire State Building.

Piper was staring as well, except her eyes were still trained on Annabeth’s dove feather. Then something broke, and they both looked up in unison. If their eyes could talk, Annabeth figured it would have been something like  _ soulmate? Soulmate! Soulmate!! _ , which wasn’t the most intelligent conversation. 

Piper reached forward and laced her fingers with Annabeth’s. “Looks like we have another thing to talk about.”


	2. Confusing Marks and Hidden Sparks

**Jercico**

(Pre-The Lost Hero)

Jason was staring at his soulmark. It was stubbornly being confusing, which really didn’t help. At least he wasn’t the only one confused by it, Reyna’d also been tricked by it.

They’d been a couple for a few months or so, their tattoos marking them as soulmates. At least, that’s what they’d thought. Reyna’s name meant queen, she was a daughter of a goddess of war, it made perfect sense for Jason’s sword-and-crown tattoo to mean her. Reyna’s tattoo was a lightning bolt outlined in black with a streak of blue crossing beneath it, perfect for a son of Jupiter.

Scowling at the sword above his elbow, the crown floating above it continued mocking him with it’s simplicity. 

———

(Pre-The Lost Hero)

  
  


Percy was dueling with Nico, blades clashing as they fought. He pinned Nico to the wall and the boy’s cheeks flushed slightly. Percy didn’t linger on it, instead grinning and stepping back.

“I win this round, Ghost King,” he said.

As Percy walked away, Nico dropped his head into his hand, mentally cursing himself yet again. On the underside of his wrist, hidden when he held his sword, a small trident sat, formed out of waves.

———

(Mark of Athena)

Percy watched as the crew of the Argo ll, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason, disembarked, standing anxiously and scanning the faces of the surrounding Romans. When Annabeth saw him, she gasped and raced forwards. Percy was expecting a hug, but she judo flipped him. From his spot on the ground, he grinned up at her.

“If you  _ ever _ do something like that again-“ Annabeth remembered she had an audience and pulled Percy to his feet, slightly flushed. Percy got his first good view of the Greeks, unblocked by Romans. Piper was talking to Reyna, who was raising an eyebrow at Percy. Jason had seemingly unconsciously brushed his hand over his elbow. Looking closer, Percy saw a black sword and crown sitting there. Something sparked in his mind - Ghost King. Before he could dwell on it, Annabeth had brought him over to the group, joining the diplomatic discussion. 

Percy’s fingers grazed over his soulmark, his reflex whenever he saw someone else’s. He noticed Jason’s gaze following his hand, and he frowned at him.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked.

“Huh?”

Annabeth shot him a look that said she knew he hadn’t been listening. “Piper and I are going with Reyna. You, Jason, and Nico,” a flicker of distrust crossed her face as she glanced at the son of Hades _. Since when was he here? _ “Are going to stay here with Leo,” she continued. Percy nodded.

“Okay.” Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna walked off, already talking.

“So now what?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You all already know the place, we can’t really go anywhere,” Nico pointed out. Leo shrugged and made his way to the Argo’s ladder.

“I don’t, but I’m fine with that.” He disappeared into the ship. Nico fidgeted, looking uncomfortable now that there were only three of them.

“You could shadowtravel us somewhere, Ghost King,” Percy joked, grinning. Jason started, looking at Nico with visible surprise.

“Ghost  _ King _ ?”

“Yeah,” Nico said warily, hand drifting towards his sword. While Jason’s gaze flicked to the sword, Percy focused on the hint of something sea-green and blue, just barely visible on Nico’s wrist.

“Can I see your sword?” Jason asked, pointing at Nico’s Stygian Iron blade. Nico reluctantly unsheathed it, although he made no move to hand it over. A soft gasp slipped from Jason’s lips as his eyes darted from the sword to his arm. Nico followed Jason’s gaze and paled slightly. 

On Jason’s arm, a black sword - with the same outline as Nico’s - was sitting, a crown hovering around the center of it.

“Nico. Ghost King.”

Instead of looking excited, Nico blinked and gripped his wrist. His sword shook in his other hand. “It doesn’t match.”

“What?”

Nico pulled his sleeve up. “It doesn’t match.” His eyes flicked to Percy, who was staring at the trident on Nico’s wrist.

“Is it possible to have two soulmates?” Percy wondered, putting the pieces together.

“I think so. Why?” Jason responded. Percy turned his arm over, showing the storm-gray eagle. 

All three merely stood there and stared at each other for a moment.

“Now what?”


	3. Strange Trappings and Kidnappings

**Theyna**

(BoO, captured by the Hunters)

Reyna shifted in her bonds, struggling against the ropes. Nope. They were well done, she had to admit, and she scowled at her bound wrists. The ropes hadn’t broken the last two times she’d tried, and they weren’t breaking now. 

Footsteps sounded from outside whatever room she was in. The doorknob turned and Reyna went limp, letting her head fall to her chest. Whoever opened the door didn’t notice anything was off. The footsteps got closer. And closer. And closer still, until... 

Reyna surged upwards, spinning so the chair crashed into her captor, breaking as it hit them. She rolled backwards, pulling her arms in front of her as she did so. Her captor, sitting dazed on the ground, was a girl in a silver jacket. Reyna lunged forwards, pinning the girl and snatching her knife. 

Outside of the room, running steps sounded out as three more girls burst in. One unsheathed a pair of hunting knives while the other two nocked arrows. Reyna pressed the blade to the throat of the girl under her, holding her hostage.

Reyna recognized the girls. They were Hunters of Artemis. “I demand to see your lieutenant, Thalia Grace.” The girls shifted uncomfortably and Reyna frowned before the girl underneath her shook. Reyna’s attention shot to her captive, who had striking (read: distracting) blue eyes and black hair. A spray of freckles were scattered across her nose, which was wrinkled cutely as she laughed. 

“Jason said you were good. He just didn’t say  _ how _ good.”

“How do you know Jason?”

“Let me up and I’ll tell you. I’m Thalia Grace.” Reyna narrowed her eyes at the girl below her, then got off and stood up. She twisted the blade in her hands, slicing through the ropes on her wrists.

Thalia got up, a grin still on her face. The edge of her jacket had ridden up, and Reyna couldn’t help but glance at it. On Thalia’s hip, a spear sat, pointing to something hidden higher up beneath her jacket.

A slight jolt hit Reyna when she saw it, and she glanced back up at Thalia’s face. Thalia was staring at the neck of Reyna’s shirt, where half of the lightning bolt was showing. On an impulse, Reyna tugged her shirt back, allowing Thalia to see the rest of the mark across her collarbone.

Thalia unconsciously brushed her fingers across her own tattoo. She pulled her jacket a bit higher, letting Reyna see the crown hovering above the spear. At this point, the other three girls were just watching, silent.

“Reyna?” Thalia asked.

“Queen,” Reyna murmured, looking at the crown. Understanding dawned in Thalia’s eyes and she grinned.

“We can discuss this while we walk,” Thalia said, her eyes, which matched the streak of blue behind the lightning bolt, flicking to meet Reyna’s.

  
  
  



End file.
